


Interruption/Reaction

by roaroftheninth, totallynotme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Take Me Home Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaroftheninth/pseuds/roaroftheninth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotme/pseuds/totallynotme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously, though, what’s going on?” Harry asks, returning to the business at hand, because it’s half past eight in the morning and today’s their lie-in day, or their morning-sex day, depending on the band member in question.</p><p>“I asked the person calling all of our rooms to cut it out on Twitter,” Liam says, looking up at them at last. He looks incredibly guilty.</p><p>“Well, good on you,” Louis tells him, not seeing where the issue is.</p><p>Or: Harry and Louis appear once again in a story based on actual recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption/Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> So recently, I gather, there were some issues with people screaming outside of the boys' hotel and repeatedly calling their rooms. Liam reacted on Twitter, and some people were not very kind in response. I wrote fanfic about it because that is how I roll (with the help of the lovely and talented totallynotme). 
> 
> I also recently wrote [Tell Me Why We Need This](http://archiveofourown.org/works/850753), also based on actual events, and I'm debating a Zayn-may-or-may-not-have-a-Perrie's-face-tattoo story as well - so clearly I'm on some kind of weird roll. Bear with me.

“That’s it – if you’re going to be obnoxious, we’re staying in bed all day,” Louis announces.

Harry grins at him and only stops sleepily pinching him long enough to say: “If that was supposed to be a disciplinary tactic, you’re doing it wrong.”

Louis makes a grab for Harry’s wrists, which immediately causes the latter to start flailing like some kind of mad, curly-haired octopus. Louis never has any idea how Harry seems to _grow extra limbs_ when they wrestle, but for some reason there’s always a lot more of him than Louis was expecting.

Louis manages to hook a knee over Harry’s thighs and roll them both over so that he’s on top, still trying to get a handle on Harry’s waving arms. He finally manages to only because Harry lets him, grinning up at him like the total idiot that he is.

Louis attempts sternness. “Are you quite finished?”

Harry takes that opportunity to surge up and flip them, one knee on either side of Louis’ hips and his hands firmly planted on either side of Louis’ head. It really never used to be this easy for Harry to do that, Louis is pretty sure; it’s because he’s so fucking enormous now. It really ought to be illegal.

Louis gives him the eyebrows. “You think you’re clever, don’t you.”

Harry responds by giving Louis a face-full of curls when he leans down to steal a kiss. Louis makes a noise at him, and Harry just laughs into the kiss, so Louis’ hands sneak down to squeeze Harry’s arse in retaliation.

Whatever other aspects of Harry he likes to claim are the bane of his very existence, Louis definitely likes that Harry is fairly terrible for remembering to put clothes back on after activities that involve him taking them off.

Liam bangs into their room suddenly, phone in hand and stricken expression on his face as he scrolls through it. "Oh god, I'm terrible.”

Louis freezes for approximately one nanosecond. When that’s up, he doesn't bother to let go of Harry or attempt to get less naked. "At knocking?”

His sarcasm is the best around, and it’s absolutely not his fault that Liam doesn’t pick up on it or even do more than glance up from his phone very briefly. “What?”

Harry, because he’s actually a good friend, climbs off Louis after a second or two and finds a pair of boxers. “What are you terrible at?”

“Dancing,” Louis volunteers for him. He does not have Harry's respect for Liam's sensitivity to random nudity, so the most he does is just sort of double-check that the sheets are at least mostly tucked around his hips as he sits up. “Saying no. Selecting hairstyles.”

“You’re mean this morning,” Harry informs him, and there’s a little smirk but there’s a warning as well.

Louis relents. “I’m being a twat, Liam,” he declares. “You’re welcome to ignore me.”

“Usually do,” Liam says absently, still looking vaguely horror-struck as he scrolls through his phone.

“Seriously, though, what’s going on?” Harry asks, returning to the business at hand, because it’s half past eight in the morning and today’s their lie-in day, or their morning-sex day, depending on the band member in question.

“I asked the person calling all of our rooms to cut it out on Twitter,” Liam says, looking up at them at last. He looks incredibly _guilty._

“Well, good on you,” Louis tells him, not seeing where the issue is.

“People are really upset about it,” Liam continues, as though Louis hasn’t spoken.

“People are bastards,” Louis remarks, unperturbed about being ignored. “ _Screamy_ bastards. Do they _live_ outside the hotel? I swear I heard someone singing an aria around midnight, except all of the lyrics were just Harry’s name repeated.”

"We all got some sleep thanks to you," Harry adds and then glances as Louis and grins. "Well, kind of...."

Liam is still so stricken that he doesn’t even have the presence of mind to look faintly squicked-out at the idea of Harry and Louis naked and exchanging fluids.

Harry saunters over to him and curls a hand over the back of his neck, leaning in. "Seriously, though, no one in their right mind goes round and screams in windows and calls people forty-seven times in a row at night. People know that. You're not horrible."

"But people are so angry!" Liam practically shoves his phone at Harry. "Here - I'm going to show you what I wrote - and you can tell me if it sounds ungrateful..." He catches his lip between his teeth as he frowns over the screen.

Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry reads the message and then looks up at Liam. "You're not a horrible person. And you shouldn't have to bloody post that anyway." Harry looks at Louis. "He's an angel."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Obviously. It's Liam."

Liam looks from one to the other, unconvinced.

"Li.” Louis makes pointed eye contact. “If you hadn't asked them to stop and I hadn't been otherwise occupied on Harry's dick, I would've stolen a military tank and driven it through the lot of them, then I would've backed up and run over them again. At least you were _polite_."

"I'm going to write an apology."

" _Don't_ write an apology," Louis exclaims. "Christ. Where's Zayn and why didn't he talk you down from this?"

Liam gives him a look. "Zayn is _sleeping_. Finally."

Harry looks at him in realization. "You didn't even do it for _you_." Harry gapes at him, then at Louis, with a _can you believe this guy_ expression on his face. "Definitely do not write an apology if you were being selfless, you twat."

Liam doesn't look very much like he _feels_ selfless; his eyes are bloodshot from exhaustion and he's still wearing that furrowed-brow expression that suggests he’s continuing to wonder if he's got his own circle of hell to look forward to.

“I wasn’t being selfless,” he protests weakly. “I wanted to sleep too, I just… I mean, obviously you’ve seen him lately, he’s always tired. I just want to make sure that he’s… um.”

“Taken care of?” Harry supplies, and he’s such a sucker for anything that could even remotely belong in a romantic comedy that he looks like he’s about to melt.

Louis rolls his eyes, good-natured. “You’re such a disgusting romantic, Liam Payne.”

Liam looks faintly pink, but he ignores them both and presses on anyway. "Maybe if I just wrote a short apology, sort of explaining things. Not in detail, or anything, but just about how I've been really stressed and we're all really tired..."

“Only if that apology involves the words _everyone fuck off_ ,” Louis says pointedly.

Liam makes a faintly irritated face at him.

“Sorry, mate,” Harry says. “If you were looking for someone to agree with you that you’re a horrible soulless monster and ought to apologize, you’ve come to the wrong place.”

Liam sighs. “I’ll go look for Niall.”

“Yeah, he’s bound to have a different opinion,” Louis says, again with the sarcasm, but Liam leaves without giving any indication that it’s sunk in.

“Out of curiosity,” Harry begins, “why didn’t he just unplug the phone?”

“You can’t,” Louis replies, reaching over and tugging on the cord to demonstrate. “The hotel’s made good and sure that you can’t mess with their shit.”

“How did you know that?” Harry asks curiously, clambering back onto the bed.

“Did you hear ours ring again after around midnight when you got up to take a piss?”

“No. Now that you mention it.” Harry cocks his head. “But how’d you get it to stop if you can’t unplug it?”

Louis waves a hand. “I disabled the ringer.”

Harry can’t decide if he should be impressed or incredulous. “How do you _disable a ringer_ on a handset phone?”

“There are several different ways,” Louis says. “In my method, you pick up the device and throw it at the wall.”

Harry laughs.

“I won’t say that my handyman skills _deserve_ morning sex – ”

Harry tackles him, because it’s their lie-in day and everything is finally _quiet_.


End file.
